Polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) is made in two distinct forms by different processes. One form is the so-called "fine powder" form produced by polymerizing tetrafluoroethylene in an emulsion so that the polymer particles do not precipitate. After polymerization is complete the particles are coagulated. This form of PTFE cannot be compression molded. On the other hand, the so-called granular form of polytetrefluoroethylene is produced by polymerization of tetrafluoroethylene and precipitation in situ as the polymerizate forms. This form of polytetrafluoroethylene can be compression molded by taking the polymer powder, filling a mold, compressing the powder in the mold while heating it to coalesce the powder, and then removing the compressed powder from the mold. The resulting molded articles are not as strong as desired and ways of making stronger molded articles of polytetrafluoroethylene are continually sought after.